


Take Me Away From Here

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at the mall, and they fall in love. But their parents are homophobic, causing problems in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry was at the mall with a few of his friends, just hanging out. It was the first day of Summer, and Harry was so glad to finally be done with school. He'd be going off to Uni in the fall, and he wanted to make as much of this Summer as he could. One of his younger female friends who was a year behind him and all his other friends in school decided she wanted to go to a posh little shop on the south end of the mall. Harry saw the appeal of the shop, but he never could find anything he liked there.

Until today, that is. But it wasn't clothes that he saw that interested him. It was a bloke, about his age, if Harry had to guess. He had bright blue eyes, and light brown hair. Harry had taken notice of him the second he'd stepped into the shop. Everyone knew Harry was bisexual. It wasn't a secret he'd kept from anyone. He'd just never acted on it before, generally finding that he preferred girls to boys. This one specific boy, however, he much preferred to any and every girl he'd ever seen.

His mum just so happened to be homophobic, and he wondered if that's why he found himself gravitating more towards women for the most part. Because he didn't want to disappoint his mum.

When it all came down to it, though, he wouldn't let his mum's views get in the way of his relationships, and he really wanted to talk to the boy across the shop from him, who was looking at a wide array of brightly colored braces.

"Go over there." One of his friends urged.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We all see you staring at him, Harry. Go."

"What if he's not-"

"He's totally gay. Now go."

"You can't know that." Harry protested.

"Just look at what he's wearing. Look at how he's standing, with his hip out to the side. Definitely gay."

Harry rolled his eyes. He'd always hated stereotypes. But he did have to admit that the bloke did seem quite gay, and it couldn't hurt to just go talk to him, right?

"Fine. Going." Harry muttered, walking over to the other boy. He pointed to a pair of maroon colored braces, "Those ones would go nicely with your hair."

"Oh, hi." The other boy said, and Harry's breath caught in his chest. He had a lovely voice. "D'you work here?"

"Oh, no. No. Um, I just saw you from over there with my friends and I thought I'd come say hi? I'm Harry."

"Louis." The other boy said, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Louis."

"And you as well, Harry." Louis said. "So, the maroon?"

"I think so, yeah. They'll compliment your hair and skin tone."

"Not a color I normally would have gone with, if I'm being honest. But you're dressed quite nicely, so you know what? I'm buying them."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah which? Yeah, I think you're dressed well, or yeah I'm buying them?"

"Both, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, I do think you're dressed nicely. And does this answer the second question?" Louis asked, walking over to the counter where the woman rung up the item and handed it to him in a bag after he'd paid.

"Guess that does answer the question, yeah. And thanks for the compliment."

"Any time, Harry." Louis said. "Hey, would you like to grab a coffee or tea or something?"

"Love to. Let me, um. Let me just go tell my friends, yeah?"

Louis nodded, and Harry walked quickly over to where his friends were gathered by the changing rooms, assumedly waiting to tell one of the girls how she looked in something she'd tried on.

"Hey. I'm gonna go grab a coffee with Louis, yeah?"

"Louis? Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

"He looks like a Louis."

"Thanks? Listen, I'll text you if I want to meet up again before heading home."

"Got it. Go have fun with Louis." Louis' name came off her lips in a teasing tone, and Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

He walked back over to Louis, "Alright. Let's go."

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" Louis asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Tea."

"Good. I do, too." Louis said. "There's that nice little tea shop just a few stores that way."

"I know the one." Harry said. "It's my favorite."

"Come on then." Louis said, walking towards the tea shop with a little skip in his step.

Harry smiled after the other lad. He liked him quite a bit already.

They arrived at the tea shop just moments later, and Harry followed Louis inside.

"Go find us a table and let me order for you? I want you to try and guess what kind it is. Let's see how well you know your tea."

Harry chuckled, "Alright."

He went and found a small table in the corner of the tea shop. It was out of the way of other people, and Harry could lie and say it was just because it was one of the small tables, and that's why he'd chosen it, but the real reason was that it was secluded, so he'd be able to talk to Louis without the distractions of people walking by and chattering amongst themselves.

He sat down, and Louis came over just a few minutes later, "I nearly got lost looking for you. Why are we hiding back here?"

"Dunno. I just always sit here when I come by myself." Harry said. Which wasn't a lie. He did always sit here when he came on his own. It was secluded, and he could just sip his tea and think.

"Fair enough." Louis said, setting a cup down in front of him, and then sitting across from him. "Alright. Take a sip and tell me what you think it is."

Harry picked up his cup, blowing on the steaming hot liquid before taking a sip, letting it linger in his mouth a bit before swallowing, "Tastes like...Green tea, with a bit of ginger?"

"Correct!" Louis hollered loudly. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Harry laughed, taking another sip.

"Now, Harry, I'm just going to come right out and ask it, yeah? Are you gay? Because I don't think blokes just go around telling other blokes which pair of braces will go with their hair if they aren't."

"Um, no. Bi, actually."

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. So d'you...D'you like me then? Is that why you came over to talk to me in the shop?"

"I mean, I don't really know you. But I'd like to know you. So, yeah." Harry said.

"Listen, Harry, I'm just a really straight to the point guy, right? And I think you're quite fit, and I'd like to get your number, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Yeah, of course you can have my number." Harry said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Good." So they exchanged numbers, and then they just talked. About each other and about themselves.

Harry found out that Louis was very gay, and had known for pretty much his entire life that he was that way. Louis found out that Harry was bisexual, but had never been on a date with a guy before, and then Louis said "Well, you're on one now, yeah?" and Harry nearly screamed, because he hadn't realized this was a date. They both found out that the other's mums were homophobic, and Harry figured Louis had it a lot harder than he did, because at least Harry could be with a girl if he wanted.

Louis was nineteen, and Harry was seventeen. Louis had gone to Uni for a year, but decided it wasn't for him. He wanted to start his own theatre and become a director, and maybe even write a play or two, though he figured he'd need to learn how to write a decent story for that. Harry told Louis that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life yet, but that he'd be going to Uni in the Fall.

They talked a little bit about their childhood, and a little bit about their friends, and a little bit about everything, really. And soon enough they realized that it was very late, and they both needed to be getting home.

Louis gave Harry a kiss on the cheek in parting, and told Harry he'd text him the next day.

Weeks passed, and the boys went on dozens of little dates like this.

To the park, to the cinema, to a play at a local theatre, which Harry enjoyed simply because of the way Louis' eyes lit up. It was a musical, and Louis bounced in his seat along with all of the songs. Harry held his hand, loving the way Louis would grip his fingers just a little tighter during the more emotional scenes, and the way he'd rub his thumb over his knuckles during the romantic or funny bits. Harry just sat there, watching the show, but listening to Louis. His vibrant laughter ringing out around the whole theatre.

That was also Harry's favorite outing to date, because it was the first time Louis had told Harry he loved him. They'd been walking out to Louis' car after the show, and Louis had leaned in, kissing him on the lips softly. They kissed a lot, really. They spent a majority of the time kissing. But Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to how perfect it felt. How right.

Then they'd stopped at Louis' car, and Louis always opened Harry's door for him, because he was quite the gentleman. But this time, instead of opening his door, he pinned Harry to the car, his entire body weight resting against him, and kissed him hard. His fingers came up to tangle in Harry's curls, and his tongue sneaked its way into Harry's mouth, exploring. After a moment he pulled back, so his lips were still brushing Harry's and he'd muttered it. Just a small, sweet, simple, sincere, "I love you." And Harry's heart had swelled. He loved it, because he could hear the words, but he could also feel the way Louis' lips moved as he said the words against the skin of his own lips.

And Harry had replied that he loved Louis too. He didn't even have to think about it. He knew. He'd know for a week or two, but in that moment, he knew that he knew. And he knew that Louis really felt it. They really loved each other, and Harry had never had that before. Someone he loved who loved him with just as much intensity. Someone who loved Harry so much he could feel it in each of his senses.

They'd been together for two months now, and Harry was going to be going to Uni in a week or so. He'd picked a local University, so he could attend school and still be able to see Louis. He didn't think he could handle anything long distance, and he didn't want to lose someone he loved so dearly.

The fair was in town, and it was the last day, and Harry had promised Louis they could go before it left.

Louis arrived at Harry's house around five in the afternoon, and they headed to the fair. It was tough finding a space to park in, but eventually they found one. It was a little ways away from the fair grounds, but they held hands, and the walk didn't seem so long.

Louis paid for both of them, ignoring Harry's protests, and saying that Harry could just pay for any snacks the two of them might want.

"What do you want to do first, Hazza?" Louis asked him.

That nickname had come from one time when they were lounging on a hammock in Harry's backyard while his mum was out, and Louis had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's chest, and when Harry had woken him up, Louis had mumbled in protest, saying, "Just five more minutes, Hazza."

Harry assumed it was just his words slurring in sleep, but he found the name quite cute, and he asked Louis to start calling him that, and he had agreed, but only if Harry would call him Boo Bear in return.

"Ferris wheel has always been my favorite." Harry said, smiling brightly.

"Wouldn't you rather go on a roller coaster or something?"

"They've only got the little kiddie roller coasters here, Boo Bear." Harry said.

"Exactly."

"I'm not following."

"I'm afraid of heights, Hazza."

"Then why on earth did you insist we go to the fair while it was in town?"

"Because I love the fair!" Louis said, nearly pouting.

"Remind me again of the fact that you're the older one in this relationship." Harry chuckled. "C'mon, babe. Go on the ferris wheel with me? Pleeaaase?"

"Fine." Louis conceded. "But I won't like it."

"You can see everything from up there, though." Harry said as he pulled Louis along by the hand.

The line for the ferris wheel was short, and they got in line, reaching the front quickly.

They were placed in their seat, and Louis was fine at first, until the ride started to move. Then he had Harry's hand in a vice grip.

"Shh." Harry soothed, running his thumb along the back of Louis' hand. "Lou, babe. It's fine. It doesn't even go that high, and I promise you it's safe."

"Okay. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

And he was, until the wheel stopped with their seats directly at the top.

"Harry? Harry, why have we stopped?"

"They have to let other people on, Lou."

Louis started shaking his head back and forth quickly, his eyes clamped shut. Harry had never seen this side of his boyfriend. He was usually funny and very outgoing, not scared of anyone or anything. This was a very different side of him.

Harry leaned over, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips, "Shh." He whispered into his ear, trailing soft kisses down Louis' neck, and Louis began to calm slightly.

The wheel began to move again, bringing them around to the bottom.

"Thank God." Louis whispered.

However, they passed the bottom, and began going around to the top again.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How many times does it go around?"

"Just two, boo." Harry said, kissing his boyfriend's temple. "You'll be fine."

This time they stopped only half way to the top, and Harry got Louis to look out over the fair, looking at all the people and the rides, and the bright colors, and Louis seemed a little calmer. Harry kept a tight grasp on his hand the entire time, making sure the shorter lad felt safe.

They reached the bottom again, and the ride was over.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked.

"It was horrifying." Louis said, dragging Harry off to buy a cotton candy.

He ripped off a chunk, feeding it to Harry, and then Harry did the same for him, until they had finished the entire thing.

"Kiss me." Louis said.

And Harry did.

He leaned in, kissing Louis gently at first, but then he ran his tongue along Louis' bottom lip, tasting a bit of sugar there, and Louis opened his mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to work its way inside, licking around in the other boy's mouth, and tangling with his tongue in a sort of dance.

Harry pulled back after a moment, "You taste like sugar."

"It's because I'm so sweet." Louis said, standing up and skipping away.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Sometimes he could swear his boyfriend was five.

He caught up with him, grabbing his hand, "Where're we going now, Lou?"

"You know those spinny swings? Those swings you go on, and they spin in a circle and fly out to the sides?"

"Yeah."

"We're going there, and we're going to ride them for hours, and then we're going home."

"Did you drag me here just to ride the swings?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

And so they went and rode the swings for quite a while, but after about an hour of repeatedly getting off and getting back on, Harry missed being able to hold Louis' hand, so he insisted they go do something else.

They found a game to play, and Harry won Louis a large stuffed dog. And then they found a balloon popping game that Louis was quite good at, and he won Harry a stuffed snake, which Harry wrapped around his own neck.

They walked around a bit after that, just people watching. It was getting dark soon after, and Louis figured he ought to take Harry home.

"'Night, Lou." Harry said, before getting out of the car. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the moon and back, and even beyond that."

"Always have to top me, don't you?" Harry asked, kissing his boyfriend briefly on the lips.

"You know I do, Hazza."

"See you soon, boo."

But he didn't see him soon. He didn't see him for nearly a week.

Because when he'd gotten in that night he'd been smiling like a loon, and he'd had his stuffed snake wrapped around his neck, and when his mum asked him where he'd gotten it he just couldn't lie to her anymore. So he'd told her it was from Louis, and he'd explained that Louis was his boyfriend, and he'd been told that Louis was most certainly not his boyfriend. Not anymore. And he'd had his phone taken away, and he'd only just now gotten it back.

He had 6 missed calls and 20 texts and they were all from Louis.

He only left a voicemail once, which had sounded quite defeated and simply said, "I don't know what I've done to cause you to ignore me, but I'm sorry. Please call me back, Hazza."

Harry didn't bother reading the texts, figuring it was best to call his boyfriend right away.

He hated what he was about to have to do.

He dialed the number, and Louis picked up after two rings.

"Harry!" Louis said, sounding as if he were about to cry, or maybe he had already been crying. "Please tell me what I did wrong. I'll fix it."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Lou. Mum took my phone and I was grounded." Harry sighed. "Still am grounded, actually."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"I told her about you. About us. She's not happy, Lou."

"My mum wasn't happy when I told her last month. We'll get through it."

"You don't understand, Louis." Harry said, trying to hold back the pain in his voice. "I can't see you anymore."

"Harry..."

"Lou, please. Don't make me feel any worse about this. If I could change it I would, Lou. You know I would."

"Please don't do this, Harry." Louis said, and Harry could just picture his face right now. He wished he couldn't, though, because it caused him an awful pain in his chest. "You know my mum said I couldn't see you either, but I have anyway, haven't I?" Louis was practically shouting now.

"I love you more than anything, Lou. You know that. But I'm not eighteen yet. It's different, the way you can handle your mum from the way I can. I've got to listen to her."

"But you don't, Harry. You don't."

"I do, though, L-"

"You fucking don't!" Louis was yelling now, and Harry closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face. "She can't tell you who to love, Harry. She can't stop us from being in love, and I won't let her take you from me."

"What am I supposed to do, Louis? She'll just keep grounding me. She'll lock me in."

"We'll run away."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Tonight. Pack some things. We're running away, yeah? Far away, and she'll never see you again, and we can be together."

"Don't be ridiculous, Louis." Harry sighed, loving the sound of that plan, but knowing they could never go through with it.

"Is it ridiculous to fight for who I love now?!" Louis asked. "Please, Harry."

"How, Lou?"

"Pack your things. I'll pick you up in an hour and we'll go to the train station. We'll move far away and we'll never look back."

Harry couldn't believe he was saying this, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Thank God." Louis said, sighing. "I love you, Hazza. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too, Boo Bear."

Harry hung up, running around his room in a frantic search for everything he'd need to bring with him, not expecting to see the rest of his stuff ever again. He grabbed his stuffed snake from Louis, some of his favorite clothes, along with whatever other clothes he could fit in his large suitcase, and anything else he found to be a necessity.

Just as he was latching his suitcase, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Louis which read, "I'm here."

He sent off a reply and put on his shoes, grabbing his suitcase and running down the stairs.

His mother would be home from work any minute, but he figured he at least owed her a note so she wouldn't think he'd been kidnapped.

"Dear mum,  
If I can't be with Louis while I'm living under your roof, then I guess I can't stay here anymore.  
I'm leaving, and you'll probably never see me again.  
I'm sorry, but you can't stop me from loving who I want."

He put the paper down on the kitchen table and ran out the door, hopping into Louis' car, tossing his suitcase in the back with Lou's.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Me either, honestly." Louis said.

"Shit."

"What?" Louis asked. "Forget something?"

"No. No, drive. Mum'll be back any minute. I just...I was supposed to start Uni tomorrow, Lou."

"We'll find you a nice Uni wherever we end up, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Harry nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

They arrived at the train station fifteen minutes later, and Louis realized that he'd no longer have a car once they got where they were going.

They carried their suitcases into the station with them, each of their hands that was empty of a suitcase was grasping tightly to the other's, fingers entwined.

They looked through all the trains that would be departing soon, and saw one going to an extremely small town on the outskirts of England. It wasn't quite as far away as Louis would have liked to go, but Harry knew his mum would never come looking for him there, and so they'd agreed.

They bought tickets, and twenty minutes later, they were boarding the train.

Harry nearly thought he was dreaming. He honestly could not believe he was running away with his boyfriend right now. But it was real, and it was happening.

Harry curled into Louis, the slight movement of the train lulling him to sleep.

He didn't awake until the train was stopped at their destination, and Louis shook him gently.

"Hazza. We're here."

It only then dawned on Harry that they didn't have a house. They had nothing. Nowhere. Where were they supposed to sleep? They should have planned this better.

They grabbed their luggage from the overhead compartment and got off the train. Apparently, while Harry had been sleeping, Louis had been on his phone, searching for hotels they could stay at. The town they were now in was very small, and there was only one, very homey, bed and breakfast.

It was walking distance from the train station, and so that's where they stayed.

For the next three days they slept there, spending their days out looking for a place to live.

On the third day, they found a very small, one bedroom, one bathroom cottage. It was for sale, and it was cheap, and it was deep in the woods, which Harry and Louis both loved. There were deer right outside the door, and it was everything they wanted from the little town they now called home.

Everything was within walking distance here, the town being practically the size of a postage stamp.

On their second day there, Louis had gotten a job at a local laundromat, and Harry had gotten a job at a small bakery. With their combined income, they would certainly be able to afford the payments on the little cottage, and so they snatched it up.

They went back to the bed a breakfast, gathering their things, and telling the old woman who ran the place goodbye, and that they'd be sure to drop by and visit her from time to time.

They moved into the little cottage that afternoon. It had come equipped with all the furniture they would need, and so all they had to do was go into the market to buy a bit of food and some toiletries, and then they were nice and settled.

There was no telly, because there was no cable. They were in the woods. All they would get was static.

But that was fine, because they had each other.

They lay in bed, cuddled together, noses brushing, and Harry whispered a soft, "I love you, Boo Bear."

"I love you, too, Hazza."

Three months passed, and they settled into the town nicely.

They knew practically everyone now, and although they were the only gay couple in the entire town, they were loved by everyone. No one judged them based on their sexuality, and so they had easily become fast friends with everyone.

Harry owned the bakery now, the woman who had owned it before him not having any children to pass it down to, and wanting to retire. Harry had hired a few of the older children in the town to come in and help him on weekends, but other than that, he ran it single handedly.

A week or so after they'd moved in, Louis had talked to the mayor about starting his own theatre, and the mayor had been on board, so long as it was a children's theatre. Louis didn't know why. Hadn't even asked. He'd just been so excited about starting a theatre that nothing else had mattered.

There was an old building that had used to belong to a puppeteer who had passed away, so it was equip with a stage and lighting. After the puppeteer had passed, no one had known what to do with the building, and so when Louis had asked to start a theatre, they had pretty much handed the building right over.

It was in good shape, and all it needed was a bit of dusting to get it up and running.

Louis had picked a play and held auditions the week after.

The turn out was much better than he'd expected, and a few of the children were really quite talented, and the others were doing their best, and that was all Louis could ask for, really.

Tonight was opening night, and Harry was closing the bakery down early.

He put on his coat, walking out into the cold of the evening. It was early December, which meant Louis' birthday was soon. He'd be twenty in just a couple of weeks, and it was hard for Harry to believe that all this had happened in such a short time. It had only been a half a year since he'd met Louis, and yet it felt like they'd known each other their whole lives.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down to the little theatre. The woman from the bed and breakfast was standing up front, selling the tickets.

"Louis' saved a special spot for you right front and center, dear." She smiled.

"Thanks." Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

He and Louis had pretty much deemed her their grandma, and she seemed to like them just like grandchildren, so it worked out just fine.

Harry went and took his seat, and a few moments later, the show began.

The theatre was packed, the entire town having shown up to watch the children perform in Louis' play.

And the play was fantastic, really. Even if some of the kids messed up their lines, and Harry was pretty sure they'd skipped an entire scene at one point.

The show ended, and everyone stood up and clapped. Harry tried his hardest to clap the loudest.

The children all bowed, and then Louis came out to take a bow, blushing slightly.

"I love you, boo!" Harry yelled over the roaring of the audience.

Louis looked out at him, and made a little heart with his hands. Harry felt his own heart stuttering in his chest.

When the children and Louis left the stage, Harry rushed around the building, finding his boyfriend congratulating all his young actors.

"Lou, that was amazing!" He yelled, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Thank you, Hazza." Louis whispered into his ear.

The mayor approached then, "I'd like to take you and these kiddos out for a celebratory dinner, Louis. What do you say?"

"Can Harry come?"

"You two are sort of a packaged deal, aren't you?" The mayor asked. "Of course he can."

Louis beamed at Harry, and they held hands as they all walked to the only little restaurant in the town.

They had a delicious meal, and then bid everyone goodbye, walking back to their cottage in the woods hand in hand.

Louis started a fire in the fireplace while Harry brewed them each a cup of tea.

They sat in front of the fire place, Louis practically sitting in Harry's lap, his back pressed to Harry's front.

"I'm so proud of you, Boo Bear." Harry said, kissing him on the top of the head. "Your dreams are coming true."

"Thank you, Hazza." Louis said, rubbing Harry's arm with his free hand. "I'm so glad you ran away with me."

"I'm glad I did, too."

Years passed, and they never left that little town they so loved to call home.

They stayed together, Louis directing plays, and Harry baking for anyone and everyone who dropped by the shop that he owned.

They got married in the little church in the center of the town when Harry was twenty five, and Louis was twenty seven. The marriage was performed by the mayor, who had insisted he be allowed to perform the service.

Harry would drop by the theatre as often as he could, watching Louis interact with the children.

Someday they would adopt children of their own, but for now they were content with just each other.


End file.
